VOCALOID Dissidia
by Al Dolmayan
Summary: La eterna batalla entre las diosas Cosmos y Caos toma un giro inesperado cuando deciden crear sus ejercitos con los heroes y tiranos de un mundo en el que la magia es común. Los heroes de los cuentos de hadas se enfrentan de nuevo a los villanos que una vez les persiguieron, en una batalla en la cual pueden perderlo todo.
1. La Bella Durmiente

"La bella durmiente"

Una feroz tormenta anuncia la catástrofe que está próxima a suceder en el reino de Cantarella. En el oscuro y espeso bosque logra distinguirse la silueta de un solitario jinete que, evadiendo árboles y ramas, avanza sobre su caballo a gran velocidad, retando la fuerza de la lluvia, las poderosas ráfagas de viento, el peligroso batir de los olmos y robles, y sorteando las trampas de lodo que se formaban por la precipitación. A lo lejos, los rayos caían con gran violencia, uno tras otro, golpeando los muros de un palacio oscuro y tétrico, cuyas ventanas vacías dejaban ver los bloques con que fue construido cada vez que el destello de un rayo se presentaba; las vigías estaban cubiertas por completo de maleza y un sinnúmero de arbustos espinosos se extendían por la torre central hasta su techo, sobre el cual, se distinguía una figura humana, la de una mujer, que permanecía parada con gran calma ante la tempestad, siendo su largo cabello lo único que se movía de su persona.

Aquel jinete de cabello azul, mantenía la mirada fija al frente; sus ojos azules, profundos y decididos, brillaban en la penumbra del bosque a la par de una pequeña corona dorada sobre su cabeza y una gran espada que, colgada a su cintura, golpeaba levemente con cada sacudida el costado del blanco corcel, que se negaba a dejar la carrera y avanzaba a pesar de la dificultad de la situación.

Desde lo alto de la torre, la misteriosa mujer, cruzada de brazos, observaba con sus fríos ojos rojos al misterioso jinete que no paraba su marcha rumbo al misterioso palacio. Su expresión era seria, haciendo imposible saber que pensaba en ese preciso momento; sólo quedaba claro que estaba muy interesada en aquel joven. Levantó una de sus manos, que inexplicablemente estaba tan seca como el resto de su cuerpo, y abriendo su puño, la dejó caer en un rápido movimiento y un rayo salió disparado entre las nubes, dirigiéndose al jinete. Viendo esto, él tiró de las riendas de su caballo para hacerlo detenerse. El jamelgo relinchó con fuerza y se paró en sus patas traseras siguiendo la orden de su dueño; evitando el golpe directo de aquella centella, pero de igual modo, cuando esta tocó el suelo, ambos salieron volando un metro hacia atrás. Pasando pocos segundos, el hombre de cabello azul se puso de pie, sin siquiera tambalear o quejarse; su mirada no había cambiado. A centímetros de él, estaban su corona y la gran espada negra, de las cuales sólo tomó el arma. La empuñó en sus manos, cargándola con facilidad a pesar de su larga hoja y gran peso; se limpió el lodo del rostro con la manga de su negro saco y se acercó al caballo que seguía tendido en el suelo, el animal había muerto por la descarga eléctrica del rayo. Él joven dio un suspiro de resignación y volvió a avanzar ahora a pie, saltando los obstáculos que la misma tierra le ponía por su relieve; que ante la mirada de la misteriosa mujer no era nada significativo, ella se limitó a mirarlo sin cambiar de expresión.

De nuevo, ella alzó su mano por lo alto y la dejó caer señalando al muchacho de la espada; el cielo se abrió de nuevo y de este cayeron varios rayos, uno tras otro en dirección al joven, que se cubría con su espada para evitar las descargas. Sorprendentemente, estos no causaban ningún daño en la hoja negra, la cual parecía absorber la electricidad. Ante esto, la dama de ojos rojos hizo una mueca de molestia y dándose la vuelta, caminó sobre el techo para perderse de vista.

Aquel hombre de cabello azul bajó la guardia tras ver que aquella misteriosa figura había desaparecido, pero permanecía alerta con espada en mano mientras corría a internarse a la torre central de aquel negro palacio. En su interior, una espesa penumbra reinaba; no era posible ver siquiera el lugar que pisaban los pies o algún objeto que se tuviese al frente; pero una cosa estaba clara, la maleza cubría los pisos de roca, pues crujía con cada paso que el valiente esgrimista avanzaba. Al percatarse que los rayos habían dejado de caer y su vista no lograba distinguir más que el color negro, él se detuvo.

–Espada de la verdad, ilumina mi camino –ordenó con voz firme el joven a su arma, misma que comenzó a emitir un brillo azul desde su navaja. Dicha luz era suficiente para ver en un radio de cinco metros.

Una vez iluminado su camino, siguió aquel su carrera dando largas zancadas en los pasillos y subiendo de a tres escalones al llegar a una larga escalinata en forma de caracol. Todo parecía ir con tranquilidad, el viento había dejado de soplar y la lluvia cesó de pronto, indicando que aquel fenómeno tenía una relación con la misteriosa mujer de ojos rojos. El silencio dominaba ahora, roto por los constantes pasos del joven y sus leves jadeos por correr tal distancia.

Al final llegó a su destino; era una enorme y gruesa puerta de madera completamente negra, con toscos decorados de hierro en toda la superficie y la figura de lo que aparentaba ser una serpiente en el centro. Sin problema alguno, el joven la abrió empujándola con ambas manos hasta dejar un hueco suficiente para entrar sin problemas. En el interior de aquella habitación había sólo una cama, simple y nada ostentosa, siendo la cabecera de oro lo único que llamaba la atención, a excepción de una muchacha dormida sobre el colchón. Sus manos estaban enlazadas a altura de su pecho, sosteniendo entre estas lo que parecía ser una delgada cadena de plata, sus ropas eran sin duda de las telas más finas de la región, un vestido blanco con bordados azules; no usaba zapatos, ni alguna joya puesta en su cuello o dedos; su largo cabello rubio estaba suelto, dejando caer unos mechones al suelo, y su rostro mostraba una profunda paz brindada por el sueño bajo el cual se encontraba. No aparentaba tener una edad mayor a los veinte años, pero resultaba difícil saberlo con exactitud por la poca luz y su bien cuidada piel blanca. El muchacho de la negra espada se le acercó con delicadeza, extendiendo sus brazos para cargar a la damisela dormida, pero un repentino relámpago le detuvo.

–No esperaba menos de ti, príncipe –sonó una voz femenina en todo el cuarto–. Siempre que la princesa se ve en problemas eres tú el que corre primero sin pedir auxilio o llamar a la guardia real –agregó con frialdad.

–Soy el único que puede enfrentarte en todo el reino –respondió él, tomando con fuerza la espada.

–¡Oh! Es cierto, la espada de la verdad –comentó con tono de mofa la mujer misteriosa acercándose al príncipe de cabello azul; ella estaba escondida en la penumbra de la habitación, vigilando a la chica dormida. Sus ojos rojos resaltaban bajo unas gafas blancas de una sola pieza; sus ropas se componían por un par de guantes totalmente negros que le cubrían desde a palma de las manos hasta unos centímetros arriba del codo, dejando sus dedos libres, una escotada blusa de cuello alto de color negro, siendo blanca en el busto y el estómago, y dejando ver su ombligo y parte del pecho, un short muy corto de color negro y unas altas notas del mismo color con un tacón de diez centímetros; todo esto conectado por delgadas y brillantes líneas moradas que se reunían en la nuca de la mujer, la cual era escondida por su larga cabellera blanca peinada en una larga cola y sujeta con un listón oscuro.

–Haku, hada maligna –le habló el príncipe–. ¿Cuándo será el día en que dejaras de atacar a mi familia? Secuestras a la princesa de cada generación y la maldices del mismo modo que a mi tatarabuela. Siempre eres derrotada y, sin embargo, te niegas a rendirte de una vez.

–Bueno, tengo que divertirme con algo –respondió ella manteniendo el tono de burla, mientras miraba sus uñas–. La inmortalidad es algo aburrida y tus ancestros han sabido entretenerme. Claro que ellos mueren creyendo que ya me vencieron– agregó con una sonrisa–. Que mal por ellos.

–Más de cuatro veces has hechizado a mi hermana –continuó el príncipe, señalando a Haku con la espada–, y en cada una te he vencido. ¿Cuál es el objeto de esto? Tu magia ya no es tan poderosa desde que mi tatarabuelo te derrotó.

–¿Acaso estas inspirado hoy, o es que ese cojo raro de tu maestro te enseña a hablar así? Como te lo dije, hago esto por diversión, además… –ella desapareció en el aire, pero de pronto se materializó frente al joven soberano y poniendo su dedo índice en el pecho de éste para dibujar círculos imaginarios, continuó hablando– de todos los príncipes que he conocido, tú eres mi favorito.

–¡Déjate de juegos!

–No estoy jugando –aseguró ella, endureciendo su voz–. ¿No te das cuenta, verdad? Tu familia esta maldita, los acosare generación tras generación hasta el día del juicio final o cuando yo muera; algo difícil porque ninguno de ustedes ha logrado despertar el poder verdadero de la espada de la verdad. Pero tú, mi príncipe Kaito –seguía hablando; en su espalda crecían poco a poco un par de alas blancas– eres ideal para vengarme por el trato injusto de tus antepasados; eres valiente, pero torpe e imprudente –terminó ella con una sonrisa maligna.

El dedo que ella tenía sobre el pecho del príncipe comenzó de brillar con una luz morada. De pronto, una descarga eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo del joven, haciéndole soltar su espada e inmovilizándolo, cayendo de rodillas frente a la maligna hada.

–¿Lo ves? Eres torpe. Ah, por cierto– agregó con una sonrisa cínica y un tono de voz malicioso–; mis poderes han sido restaurados. Todo a tu alrededor dormirá por siempre.

Manteniendo el mismo gesto, Haku, el hada maligna, comenzó a despedir un intenso brillo rojo que se extendía por todo su cuerpo; se alejó del príncipe unos pasos y su cuerpo se elevó unos centímetros del suelo de piedra. Sus ojos carmesíes resplandecían con intensidad debajo de los lentes, que permanecían fijos en el príncipe, que aturdido, permanecía en el suelo.

–Esto es tu culpa Kaito –decía juguetona–, todo es tu culpa.

Sin dejar de sonreír, el hada maligna desapareció de nuevo, llevándose con ella a la princesa dormida ante la mirada impotente de Kaito.

Tras un minuto, las extremidades del príncipe pudieron moverse de nuevo; rápidamente se puso de pie y tomando su espada, se dispuso a correr hacia la puerta, aun sin tener siquiera una idea de los planes de Haku o en donde podría estar su hermana. Apenas puso un pie afuera de la habitación, un extraño destello escarlata le hizo volver a entrar, corriendo directo a la ventana. Lo que vio ahí le hiso sentir como su corazón se detenía y toda la sangre en su interior se congelaba.

En el cielo del reino, sobre el fino y bello palacio blanco, la silueta de Haku, el hada maligna, apareció. Aun rodeada por ese fulgor rojizo, que se intensificaba con cada segundo; manteniendo su maléfica sonrisa y sus ojos fijos en los del príncipe que, a pesar de la larga distancia entre ambos, se podía sentir el cruce de ambas miradas.

–Toda tu culpa, Kaito –dijo ella. Extendió sus brazos al cielo, creando una esfera en el espacio entre sus manos, preparando el maleficio–. _¡Chaos Dream!_

Violentamente, la esfera escarlata bajó al palacio, impactándose con este para ser absorbida por sus muros, mismos que de inmediato comenzaron a brillar del mismo color que Haku. En segundos, frente al paralizado príncipe, el castillo, calles, edificios y todo el reino en si fue cubierto en un enorme globo, y con esto, todos los habitantes, desde los reyes hasta los vagabundos y mascotas, cayeron víctimas de un profundo sueño maldito, del cual nadie les podría despertar.

–No… no… ¡No! –repetía a gritos Kaito, con lágrimas cayendo de sus mejillas.

La risa de satisfacción de Haku resonaba en los alrededores, aunque ella desapareció una vez que todo el reino fue embrujado; seguramente hizo un hechizo para que el príncipe le escuchara, desde donde se encontrara, mientras él permanecía de rodillas, lamentándose por ser inútil y no haber salvado a su reino. Con fuerza, producida por una mezcla de ira y dolor, Kaito golpeaba el suelo con sus manos, no le importaba lastimarse, y sus gritos dolorosos inundaban el lugar.

–No te preocupes –habló una dulce y tierna voz–, todo estará bien. Deja de llorar, aun puedes salvar a tu reino y tu familia.

–¿Quién dijo eso? –preguntó él sin levantar la mirada.

–Acércate a mí. Por favor –insistía con la misma ternura.

Resignado, el príncipe obedeció a la voz y se puso de pie. Al buscar a la mujer que le hablaba, quedó sorprendido; frente a él estaba la brillante silueta dorada de una mujer de cabello largo, que le tendía la mano mientras que su sereno rostro, visible a pesar de solo ser una silueta, le llenaba de paz gracias a sus hermosos ojos y una inocente sonrisa.

–¿Quién eres? –preguntó asombrado el príncipe Kaito.

–Soy la diosa Lily de Cosmos.


	2. Momotaro

"Momotaro"

Existe una villa perdida en algún lugar del Japón, entre las playas y los bosques de bambú, la cual es habitada por pescadores y campesinos que día a día luchan para obtener el sustento necesario para ellos y su familia. Dicho poblado es pobre, o eso aparenta, pero se ha mantenido estable gracias a los negocios que se hace con los mercaderes y el hospedaje de viajeros; pero más que nada, se han mantenido gracias a las generosas aportaciones de la joven guerrera Momo Meiko, que se hizo de un gran tesoro tras derrotar al ogro imperial Gakupo. Ella era la líder de la aldea, siempre al pendiente del bienestar de sus vecinos y amigos, quienes estaba agradecidos por librarles de los constantes ataques del ogro.

Pero, a pesar de la aparente paz que se vivía ahí, Momo Meiko nunca podía bajar la guardia. Sabía que desde su primera derrota, Gakupo buscaría vengarse y recuperar los tesoros que fueron tomados por la valiente guerrera. Ya en más de una ocasión se habían enfrentado, en las cuales una le costó la vida de al menos ocho pescadores que murieron por el repentino ataque del ogro imperial. Esto era lo que más dolor le podía causar a Momo Meiko, el no ser capaz de defender a sus queridos amigos y vecinos.

Desde entonces ella decidió ser más precavida y mandó construir varios puestos de vigilancia en el bosque que le advirtieran de cualquier peligro que se acercara. Junto a la fuerte guerrera, la villa era vigilada por un grupo de jóvenes soldados que ella misma entrenó y por sus tres amigos: el faisán, el mono y el perro, que le auxiliaron para derrotar al ogro. Diariamente, estos cuatro amigos recorrían el perímetro del bosque a fin de interceptar al peligroso enemigo que siempre acechaba desde lo más denso del terreno, donde los árboles son tan grandes y frondosos que logran ocultar con sus ramas el gran templo que se encontraba a unos kilómetros de la villa.

En más de una ocasión, esas expediciones al bosque de bambú dieron buenos resultados, encontrándose con gran anticipación al ogro Gakupo, listo para atacar la villa, pero en todas ellas, la fuerte Momo Meiko le derrotó sin que sus vecinos sospecharan del peligro que se acercaba; esto para no alterar a la gente que por años vivió temiendo al ogro.

Aquel día, extrañada por la repentina desaparición de su enemigo y sospechando algo peor, Momo salió a hacer su acostumbrado recorrido, internándose aún más en lo profundo del bosque. La diferencia ahora era que ella fue sola, indicando a sus tres amigos animales que se quedaran en la aldea por si se trataba de una emboscada, así, el mono y el perro podrían entretener al _oni _para darle oportunidad al faisán de ir a buscarla. Ellos le obedecieron y prometieron seguir su plan.

Era una clima agradable el que predominaba en aquella ocasión, con una leve brisa fresca que apenas y mecía las ramas de los arboles; el calor no era demasiado, uno podía andar bajo el sol sin ningún problema ni molestia, la luz se filtraba entre las hojas de los árboles, permitiendo ver con claridad el camino que Momo seguía en su búsqueda. Al cabo de unas horas, la caminata y el peso de su espada habían cobrado su precio y terminaron por cansar a la valerosa guerrera, que se sentó a descansar bajo la sombra de un árbol frondoso y, sin darse cuenta, se quedó profundamente dormida.

Tras unas horas de sueño, Momo Meiko despertó alterada por los gritos potentes de alguien que se acercaba a ella. Era una voz grave y desesperada que reconoció al instante. Sin pensarlo siquiera, tomó su gran espada con ambas manos y corrió tan veloz como sus piernas le permitieron hacía el origen de aquellos gritos que no podían ser de alguien más que de Gakupo. Con la agilidad y gracia de un venado que corre por el bosque, Momo Meiko se movía entre la espesura del área, evadiendo cuanta rama y piedra le estorbara, o cortándoles si era necesario; resultaba increíble como aquella arma de gruesa hoja que rebasaba su estatura no era ningún impedimento para moverse y que al recargarla en su hombro, fuese capaz de cargarla con tan solo una mano.

Después de avanzar más allá de la segunda serie de puestos de vigilancia, de donde provenían los alarmantes gritos, pudo ver con claridad a su mortal enemigo. El gran ogro imperial Gakupo, cuya melena morada, adornada por una banda de oro de la cual se asomaban un par de largos cuernos amarillos, le llegaba a los pies; su estatura era más de tres metros, sus colmillos desgastados se asomaban sobre el labio inferior, formando una inquietante sonrisa permanente que junto con la mirada furiosa y llena de rencor, daba una expresión terrífica.

–¡Momo! –resonaban sus exclamaciones en el tranquilo bosque–. ¡Momo Meiko! ¡Ven Momo Meiko!

Momo Meiko permaneció callada, se detuvo detrás de un árbol y ahí espero el paso del ogro, que avanzaba a pasos agigantados. Sin que ella lo notara, él claramente se veía un tanto preocupado y su cabeza giraba de un lado a otro, buscando a la guerrera entre los frondosos árboles. Cuando llegó el momento en que Gakupo pasara a su lado, la brava guardiana de la villa empuño con fuerza el hierro y de un veloz movimiento cortó el tobillo de su rival, provocándole un abundante sangrado acompañado por un grito de dolor.

–Te he dicho que no vuelvas, pero sigues haciéndolo. Ya me estas cansando, ogro.

–¡Espera! –gritó él, alejándose unos pasos mientras dejaba un rastro de sangre–. Momo, esto no es así.

–¿Y cómo es entonces? –interrumpió ella, cargando de nuevo su espada para otro ataque. –Ya has querido confundirme con palabras las últimas veces, no caeré de nuevo en tus falsas ofertas de paz.

–¡Escúchame Momo!

–¡Cállate! ¡No volverás a engañarme! –rugió con furia la guerrera–. La última vez que lo hice, pague muy caro. ¡Pero no pasara de nuevo!

–¡Momo! ¡Espera, por favor!

Pero esa llamada fue inútil; la guerrera de cabello castaño hizo caso omiso de las palabras del ogro y se lanzó en su contra, buscando herirle en el pecho con el filo del arma. Ataques desde todo ángulo, ascendentes y descendentes, estocadas y demás maniobras caían sobre Gakupo como una lluvia letal alimentada por la furiosa mirada de Meiko que no paraba ni un segundo en su afán por herir al enemigo, que solo podía cubrirse con los brazos y saltar hacia atrás, con la vana esperanza de que sus palabras lograran tocar a la guerrera. Al fin, el primer corte llegó al pecho del _oni_, que respondió con un fuerte y ensordecedor alarido de dolor, mientras que la sangre brotaba en pequeñas gotas que se precipitaron al suelo.

Distraído por su herida y dolor, Gakupo no logro ver el segundo ataque de Momo Meiko, que le dio una estocada letal sobre el corazón, destrozándolo totalmente por dentro. Al instante, él cayó al suelo muerto, con los ojos vacíos y clavados en el cielo azul, bajo un diminuto charco de sangre formado por aquella que le salió de ambas heridas, así como de la boca. La guerrera dejó a un lado su arma y, sorprendida, se acercó al cuerpo sin vida.

–Tan fácil… ¿Por qué fue tan fácil herirlo ahora? –se preguntó, mirando desconcertada el gran cadáver.

Pero mientras ella inspeccionaba el cadáver del ogro, un sonido espeluznante llegó a sus oídos, dejándola en shock por unos segundos; su corazón se aceleró y sobre su cuerpo pudo sentir un sudor frio al notar que aquel sonido eran los gritos de los aldeanos que ella cuidaba. De inmediato, posó su mirada sobre el ogro recién asesinado; para su sorpresa, este comenzó a despedir un extraño brillo rojo a la vez que reducía su tamaño considerablemente hasta llegar a la talla y forma de un faisán. Al ver esto, Momo se vio horrorizada, pues aquel pájaro que yacía muerto a sus pies, era en verdad su amigo el faisán, mismo que hacía unos años le ayudó a derrotar al ogro. De algún modo, aquel enemigo había logrado usar un hechizo que le permitió transformar el cuerpo de la pequeña ave en uno idéntico al suyo, pues sabía que Meiko no creerías sus palabras y lo mataría.

–No… Faisán… –tartamudeaba ella aun estupefacta por lo ocurrido–. No… No es verdad esto, no es verdad…

Momo Meiko cayó de rodillas frente al cuerpo muerto del faisán, con abundantes lágrimas brotando de sus ojos. Apretó los puños en una mezcla de tristeza y enojo consigo misma, pues de haber prestado atención a las palabras del falso ogro, su querido amigo faisán estaría vivo, pero también sentía rencor en contra de Gakupo que usó tan tramposa y cruel estrategia contra ella. Con coraje, tomó su espada de nuevo y la apoyó sobre sus hombros, corriendo entre los arboles de bambú con dirección a la villa. Al cabo de pocos metros, la guerrera encontró varios de sus puestos de vigilancia hechos pedazos, con las armas y banderines esparcidos por el suelo, y sin ningún otro rastro que los cascos de los hombres encargados de las casetas. Aun con lágrimas en sus ojos y mejillas, ella siguió avanzando, a pesar del dolor por haber matado a su amigo y por el oscuro panorama que le esperaba.

Al llegar a su hogar, miró con gran tristeza y dolor como algunas casas ya habían sido reducidas a un montón de astillas inútiles, mientras que otras cuantas se quemaban sin que nadie pudiese hacer algo por apagar las llamas; en tanto, varios de los campesinos corrían por las diminutas calles, buscando un refugio para estar a salvo de la pelea que se acercaba a ellos; y en la entrada a la villa, parado firme bajo el arco que marca los límites del poblado y el bosque, estaba el ogro Gakupo, con sus ropas hechas con piel de animales y un cayado dorado a su cintura, sostenía al perro y al mono amigos de Momo en cada mano. Al verla, en su rostro se formó una inquietante sonrisa malévola.

–Querida Momo, llegas tarde –dijo el con cierta sorna.

–¿Qué has hecho, Gakupo? –pregunto ella con toda su ira contenida.

–Algo que llamo… venganza. Por quitarme mis tierras, mis tesoros, mis lacayos –respondió él con calma–. No es nada divertido, ¿verdad?

–Cállate, monstruo –replicó ella, indignada–. ¡¿Qué ser tan malvado puede usar un señuelo así?!

–Por supuesto que… yo –respondió con una risa. Soltó de pronto al mono y al perro, quienes cayeron al suelo sin reaccionar, aparentemente muertos–. Ya no eres tan fuerte tú sola, ¿verdad? Adelante, dame tu mejor golpe.

Completamente cegada por la ira del momento, Momo Meiko se arrojó en contra del malvado ogro que le esperaba con los brazos extendidos. Saltó entonces sobre él, esperando darle una estocada directa al corazón para darle la misma muerte que sufrió el faisán; pero aquel malvado ser de cabello morado fue más rápido y en un instante, tomó con su gran mano el cayado dorado y golpeo tan fuerte a Momo en el estómago que la hizo volar varios metros en el aire, hasta estrellarse con un árbol y quedar aturdida ahí.

–Así no se hace Momo. ¿Qué ya olvidaste como pelear? ¿O la perdida de esos miserables animales te ha afectado? –se burló él, tomando firmemente el cayado–. Te dije que me vengaría, tú me quitaste mis tesoros, mis tierras y a mis lacayos. Ahora yo te voy a quitar todo… –dijo con una sombría seriedad–. Todo.

El cayado comenzó a brillar con una luz roja, misma que se extendió por el brazo, y posteriormente por el cuerpo, del ogro Gakupo. Al verse rodeado por completo de la luz roja, elevó el bastón sobre su cabeza y pronuncio las letales palabras.

–¡_Chaos Tsunami_! –resonó en toda la villa, al tiempo que el _oni _clavaba en la tierra su arma de oro.

Tan pronto como esto ocurrió, en el mar se formó una enorme ola tan grande como lo era una montaña. Al verla, los aldeanos se llenaron de terror y desesperados, comenzaron a correr en todas las direcciones que creyeron seguras, tratando de huir por el bosque; sin embargo, al llegar a los límites de su pueblo, fueron detenidos por una extraña fuerza invisible que les impedía escapar. Desesperados, comenzaron a gritar de horror, pidiendo por la salvación de sus vidas algunos, llamando a su protectora el resto. Estos últimos gritos le hicieron salir de su letargo, y de inmediato se puso en marcha a donde estaban sus vecinos, sin resultado alguno. La misma barrera invisible le impedía llegar a la villa.

En cuestión de segundos, el terrible maremoto arrasó por completo con la villa. En tan solo unos segundos, que para Momo fueron horas, todo lo que ella había amado y protegido con tanto esmero desapareció en el agua. Las casas, establos y puestos eran destrozados por la fuerte corriente de agua que les golpeo; las carretas y herramientas, los animales y plantas, las personas, desde los más ancianos hasta los niños menores de un año, todo era arrastrado por la marea directo al corazón del océano, sin que nadie pudiese salvarles. Momo Meiko, sumida en la desesperación, no paraba de golpear con sus puños la barrera invisible mientras gritaba, no por creer que lograría salvar a su gente, sino por no encontrar algo más que hacer. Con un llanto de dolor, desesperanza y furia, cayó de rodillas al suelo, derrotada. Alzó la mirada una última vez, solo para ver como su amado pueblo estaba inundado y el ogro Gakupo había desaparecido con la ola.

–No te preocupes –habló una dulce y tierna voz–, todo estará bien. Deja de llorar, aun puedes salvar a tu pueblo y vecinos.

–¿Quién dijo eso? –preguntó ella sin levantar la mirada.

–Voltea valiente guerrera –le dijo una mujer de largo cabello, bañada por un destello de oro. En cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron, está le dirigió una tierna sonrisa–. Soy la diosa Lily de Cosmos.


	3. La sirenita

"La sirenita"

En el palacio del Rey del Océano existe un bello jardín que los ojos humanos nunca han sido capaces de conocer; está lleno de curiosas formaciones de coral que imitan las figuras de las criaturas del océano a la perfección, desde pequeños peces payaso y atunes, hasta narvales, delfines y ballenas. Estos eran acompañados por altas algas verdes, pero también de otros colores como lo eran el rojo y el azul, dando un singular paisaje submarino. Pero de todas las secciones del jardín, sobresalía aquella en la cual eran colocados todos los objetos que caían desde la superficie, aquel lugar llamado mundo de los humanos. Había pues en esa área especial, también una estatua de coral con la figura de una de las hijas del Rey del Océano; la que había sido la menor, de nombre Ariel, y que murió por su gran amor hacia el mundo de los humanos y una trampa en el pacto que hizo con Úrsula Luka, la bruja del mar.

Hacía ya varios años de ello; las hijas del rey habían encontrado esposo y formaron su propia familia. De todas las nietas del poderoso monarca, se distinguía la mayor de todas, primera hija de la hermana mayor de las princesas del Océano. Como su nacimiento se dio el mismo día del aniversario que la princesa Ariel, sus padres pensaron en darle el mismo nombre a su hija primogénita.

La joven Gumi Ariel, como finalmente le nombraron, rápidamente se destacó de su familia, no sólo entre sus hermanas y primos, sino también entre sus tías e incluso su abuelo el rey. Apenas fue capaz de practicar magia, desarrollo un poder y talento tan grande que resultaba sorprendente que una niña pequeña fuese más poderosa que sus ancestros. Pero por curioso que parezca, esta joven sirena tenía el mismo gusto por el mundo humano que su difunta tía Ariel, razón por la cual se podía pasar horas enteras en la superficie del mar buscando objetos que cayeran de los barcos para dejarlos en el pedazo de jardín que se le había otorgado a la memoria de la hija menor del rey. Por esto mismo, casi nunca andaba sola, pues su familia temía que esta pasión llamara la atención de la bruja del mar y lo usara a su favor para atacar a la realeza del océano.

Pero mientras estuviese en el jardín del cual, por propia voluntad, ella se hacía cargo, podía encontrar un momento de paz y soledad. Aquel día, en que el sol brillaba tan fuerte que sus rayos lograban filtrarse hasta el fondo del oscuro océano, la joven sirena Gumi Ariel de diecisiete años de edad, se encontraba trabajando en el jardín, acomodando las vasijas y figuras de cerámica que un barco a punto de naufragar arrojó a mar para salvarse.

–Esto cayó hace poco tía, de un barco humano–decía ella mostrando sus descubrimientos a la estatua de la sirena Ariel–. Lo arrojaron para no hundirse. Pero lograron salir –agregó con una sonrisa–. Sólo espero que el abuelo no sepa que yo les ayude a salvarse; ya sabes, con mi magia de agua fue fácil empujarlos.

Hablaba así a diario con la estatua de su tía; siempre que conseguía un nuevo objeto humano, sin dudar un solo segundo, se dirigía directo a ese altar para enseñar su hallazgo y dejarlo cuidadosamente en un rincón libre donde Ariel pudiese verlo. Había llenado así todo ese terreno, desde estatuas, cofres y espadas, hasta objetos más sencillos como lápices, tenedores y hasta latas vacías de comida. Por supuesto, si lo que recogía era alguna joya, un collar o corona, lo que hacía era decorar la estatua de coral. Pasaba a diario un largo rato en ese lugar, muchas veces porque era el único sitio en que las escoltas de su abuelo le dejaban tranquila; pero este día, algo extraño pasaba. Desde que despertó en la mañana se encontraba sola, sus familiares no se despertaron a la hora acostumbrada; esto no le pareció preocupante, muy por el contrario, prefería que fuera así, sin que nadie le siguiera. Sin embargo, su tranquilidad sería interrumpida de pronto por una voz.

–¡Que interesante! –habló de la nada una seductora voz femenina–. Tienes los mismos gustos que ella. Curioso, curioso –resonó.

–¿Quién dijo eso? – preguntó la alterada sirenita, buscando en todas direcciones aquella voz. –¿Hola? ¿Quién anda ahí?

–No temas sirenita. No te hare nada malo… creo –comentó la misteriosa voz sin revelar su origen–. Eso depende de ti pequeña –se rio.

–¡¿Quién eres?! –gritó Gumi Ariel con desesperación.

–Vaya, eres muy escandalosa e impaciente para ser una sirenita tan linda –siguió hablando la voz, que venía de una figura humana que se acercaba al jardín.

Varios metros sobre la sirenita, se había formado una silueta humana de largo cabello que le llegaba hasta los pies, mismo que se movía similar a un pulpo. Lentamente, nadó hasta la estatua de la difunta Ariel, mientras tarareaba una melodía alegre. Llegó hasta esta y, mirando a la joven Gumi, rodeo con un largo mechón de cabello la estatua y se recargó en la misma.

–Hola –dijo amistosamente, con una sonrisa seductora.

Gumi no respondió. Permaneció en silencio mirando con asombro a la recién llegada, que no paraba de sonreírle con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

–Dije hola, pequeña –repitió–. Es de mala educación no responder, y como princesa, supongo que estas bien educada.

–No creo que sea necesario saludarte… ya sé quién eres tú.

–¿Oh? –exclamó fingiendo sorpresa–. Me conoces y yo ni me he presentado aún. Supongo que es justo linda –siguió hablando la mujer de cabello rosado, nadando hacia la sirenita–, yo también te conozco.

–No sé qué intentas jugar, Úrsula Luka. Mi abuelo me ha hablado de ti; por tu culpa mi tía murió– acusó Gumi.

–Ah el viejo rey. Siempre difamándome por la muerte de su hija –respondió abrazando a Gumi, que quedó paralizada por la sorpresa–, cuando yo lo único que hice fue concederle su deseo. Yo no soy mala –dijo susurrando al oído de la sirenita.

–Suéltame bruja –tartamudeó Gumi, forcejeando.

–¿Bruja? ¿En verdad te parezco una bruja? Yo creo que no, me veo más como un hada, si, una bella hada marina –comentó Luka, con un tono de juego. Su cabello rodeó a Gumi, tomando su brazo y acariciando sus mejillas, mientras que la mujer de cabello rosa jugueteaba con el moño de la blusa marinera que vestía ella–. Eres tan parecida a tu tía, también adoraba el mundo humano y por lo que veo tú también. Llevas puesta una linda blusa.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres conmigo? –preguntó la princesa de cabello verde.

–¿No adivinas pequeña? He venido para divertirme un poco contigo –siguió hablando la bruja, con una voz que trataba de seducir a la sirenita–. Igual que hacía con tu difunta tía –concluyó con una sonrisa.

Gumi quedo pálida.

–¿Acaso ustedes? –preguntó nerviosa, tanto que no pudo ver la maligna sonrisa que se dibujaba en los labios de Luka.

–Por supuesto que… –rio ella–. No.

Inmediatamente, los ojos de la bruja comenzaron a despedir un brillo rojo. Aprovechando el desconcierto de la sirenita, le sujetó firme con sus largos mechones de cabello y acto seguido, la arrojó lejos del jardín, mandándola a varios metros de la estatua.

–Pequeña e inocente, me gustas –seguía hablando la bruja Úrsula Luka con una voz dulce, que de inmediato cambio su tono a uno frio–. Pero eso no cambia nada. Despídete de todo lo que amas.

–¡_Circus Water Pulse_! –gritó Gumi Ariel, creando una onda de agua que se dirigió directo a la bruja, quien le detuvo con una mano.

–Interesante, pero creí que eras más fuerte –dijo en burla la bruja. Dio un suspiro el cual vino acompañado de un pequeño chorro de tinta–. ¡Pero te demostrare porque soy la bruja más poderosa de todo el océano!

–¡No te tengo miedo! –rugió Gumi nadando tan rápido como podía–. ¡_Aniimo Torrent_! –de inmediato, la sirenita le dirigió una fuerte corriente de agua.

–¡Necesitas más que eso! ¡_Witch Torrent_!

De las manos de Úrsula brotó otra corriente de agua, más grande y potente que la formada por Gumi; y esto provocó que al chocar ambas, el ataque de la bruja prevaleciera y no solo destruyera el hechizo de la sirenita, sino que también le arrastró lejos del jardín y del palacio mismo aunque ella luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para no ser llevada, si ningún resultado.

–Eso pasa cuando niegas a la bruja más poderosa del océano entero. Te debilitas con el tiempo… que pena –mientras hablaba, manteniendo su fría voz, un brillo rojo se extendía por todo su cuerpo–. ¡Tu abuelo cometió una injusticia! ¡Puedo elegirme a mí! –gritó furiosa–. Pero en vez de verme, de fijarse en mí, prefirió a otra. ¡Me dejo a un lado! –conforme sus palabras resonaban, la corriente de agua que arrastraba a Gumi aumentaba su fuerza–. Maté a su esposa, y por eso me expulsó del reino. Luego engañé a su hija, para que también muriera. Y hoy daré mi golpe final, querido rey; derrotar a tu nieta y destruir tu preciado reino –elevó sus manos sobre la cabeza–. ¡_Chaos Blizzard_!

En cuanto dijo esas palabras, el agua al fondo del mar comenzó a congelarse a un paso acelerado y extendiéndose por los límites de todo el reino; casas de coral, peces y moluscos que por ahí nadaban, algas marinas y, sin darse cuenta, todos los habitantes de aquel imperio submarino, fueron cubiertos de hielo, quedando congelados en su totalidad dentro de una enorme esfera helada, cuyo centro era el palacio del rey.

–¡Úrsula! –gritó una desesperada Gumi, que aunque estaba agotada, seguía nadado tan veloz como podía.

–Pequeña y linda sirenita –dijo dándose la vuelta para verla–. Me tengo que ir, espero verte otro día, hermosa –se despidió hablando con una voz entre la simpatía y la seducción; después, llevó dos dedos a sus labios y, besándolos, guiñó uno de sus azules ojos e hizo la seña de mandarle aquel beso a la sirena de cabellos verdes. Acto seguido, se desvaneció.

Gumi se detuvo de golpe, impresionada por el poder de aquella bruja maligna. Tras unos segundos, reaccionó de nuevo y nadó hasta la esfera de hielo, la cual golpeó varias veces con sus puños. Al ver que esto no funcionaba para nada, se alejó un poco y comenzó a enviarle corrientes de agua, buscando romper o derretir el hielo, pero al igual que sus manos, resultaba un intento por completo inútil.

Presa de la desesperación, comenzó a disparar corrientes aún más fuertes, mientras que sus gritos de impaciencia y tristeza aumentaban. Finalmente, se dio por vencida.

Apoyó su frente en el frio tempano de hielo y comenzó a llorar, algo que sería imperceptible por estar bajo el agua, pero que lograba escucharse por sus fuertes y dolorosos sollozos, entre los cuales se lamentaba. Lloraba por la pérdida de su reino, de su hogar y su familia; de no ser capaz de defenderlos, de caer en la trampa de la bruja. Entonces comprendió que aquel día, no era una casualidad que sus familiares permanecieran dormidos, sin duda, Úrsula Luka les había hechizado.

En medio de sus lamentos, expresados en un agudo canto cuando el dolor se apoderó de lo más profundo de su corazón, detrás de la sirena se formó una luz dorada de la cual se distinguía a una mujer de cabellos largos. Ella miró con ternura a la princesa del océano y, sonriéndole, le extendió la mano.

–No te preocupes –le habló con una dulce y tierna voz–, todo estará bien. Deja de llorar, aun puedes salvar a tu hogar y seres amados.

–¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó Gumi, mirando desconfianza a la extraña.

–Soy la diosa Lily de Cosmos.


	4. Caperucita Roja

"Caperucita Roja"

–¡Todos los cazadores tomen sus armas! –ordenaba una chica vestida con una caperuza roja. De esta lograban salir dos largas coletas de color aqua que llegaban hasta sus tobillos–. Esta noche pondremos fin a la plaga que nos ha acosado por años.

–¡Si capitana! –respondió el reducido ejercito de hombres, no eran más de cincuenta.

–No la podemos dejar ir, es la última vez que la quiero ver viva –seguía hablado ella con dureza.

–Capitana Hatsune, no la había visto así de animada en mucho tiempo –dijo uno de los hombres, el más cercano a ella, de cabello verde grisáceo que le cubría los ojos– ¿Algo le interesa hoy?

–Nada especial para ustedes, Ryoushi. Esta vez es personal –respondió Hatsune cargando su arma.

–Capitana, somos un equipo, si usted no está centrada todos corremos peligro –repuso el cazador con voz seria– Con un miembro débil, todos nosotros somos débiles.

–¿Eso crees? –respondió ella. Su única acción fue mirar fijamente a los ojos del chico, que podían distinguirse bajo su cabello. En cuestión de segundos, el comenzó a temblar.

–¡Deje de mirarme! –gritó desesperado, agachándose y tratando de cubrirse con sus manos–. Ojos aterradores, ojos aterradores –repetía, causando la risa de todos sus colegas.

–¡Basta! –vociferó la chica de la caperuza, callando a todos; tomó en sus manos un rifle con forma de puerro y lo colgó a su espalda–. Recuerden el plan, no la dejen escapar. Quiero ser yo quien ponga fin a su vida.

–¡Si capitana! –respondieron al unísono todos los cazadores. De inmediato abandonaron el cuarto, el último fue Ryoushi, que miró con cierta pena a la capitana Hatsune antes de salir.

–¡Miku! –se escuchó un voz de niña al otro lado de la habitación.

De inmediato, Hatsune Miku, la líder de los cazadores, se dio la vuelta sorprendida. En la puerta que conectaba aquella armería con una casa, estaba parada una niña del al menos once años, vestida con una pijama colorada; miraba fijamente a Miku con sus grandes y tristes ojos, mientras abrazaba a un gato de peluche con el numero "400" pintado en su estómago.

–Yuuki, ¿qué haces despierta a estas horas? –preguntó Miku acercándosele, su voz se volvió tranquila de pronto.

–No podía dormir con ese escándalo –respondió tímidamente.

–Perdona Yuuki, pero ya puedes subir de nuevo a dormir –dijo Miku acariciándole la cabeza–, no te molestaremos más por esta noche.

–¿Miku va a casar lobos de nuevo? – agregó la niña.

–Si pero… será sólo por esta noche. Es la última cacería a la que voy, te lo prometo –intentó calmarle.

–Lo mismo dijo papá… –comentó Yuuki. Al instante sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su mirada se perdió.

–Eso no me pasara. Estaremos bien todos, atraparemos a ese lobo y ya no tendremos más cacerías nunca más– sonrió caperucita.

–_Wednesday _dice que es mala idea salir hoy… –dijo Yuuki, casi para ella misma–. 24 horas y 100 grados están escondidas. Me asusta eso Miku.

–Todo estará bien Yuuki, tranquila– siguió hablando la cazadora, abrazando a la pequeña–. Volveré pronto, tu ve a tu cama y no hagas caso a ninguno de ellos, ¿entendido?

–Todos se fueron… tienen miedo– susurró al oído de Miku –Cuídate mucho.

–Lo hare porque tú lo dices –sonrió de nuevo la cazadora. Le dio un beso en la frente a la pequeña y salió corriendo con el rifle de puerro colgado a su espalda.

–Pero… lo dijo 400 –balbuceó la pequeña.

–¡Allá va! –gritó un cazador disparando entre los árboles.

–¡Que no escape! –le apoyó otro, corriendo entre las ramas.

El verde y oscuro bosque, usualmente callado y tranquilo por las noches, se veía invadido por decenas de cazadores corriendo por todos lados, mientras que rompían el silencio con sus gritos y disparos que lograban escucharse hasta el pueblo. Todos se movilizaban por los terrenos del monte, evadiendo ramas largas, alumbrando su camino con lámparas de aceite y antorchas cargadas por jóvenes de la villa que acompañaban a los cazadores adultos, mientras que en los árboles, Ryoushi y un reducido grupo de pistoleros saltaban de rama en rama, siguiendo a su presa.

Al frente de todos, avanzando a gran velocidad y gracia, había una chica. La luz de la luna apenas permitía distinguirle, pero era seguro que su cabello era rubio e iba peinado en una gran coleta que colgaba de lado; pese a su apariencia humana, era claro que aquella mujer tenía orejas similares a las de un lobo y una larga cola del mismo. Sin embargo, lejos de demostrar temor, se veía divertida por la persecución.

–Humanos, que lentos – suspiró la chica–. ¡Deben correr más rápido que eso, así es aburrido! Aunque… –agregó sonriendo–, no es que ustedes puedan hacer mucho.

A media carrera, la chica lobo lanzó un fuerte aullido que resonó por todo el lugar, asustando un poco a los cazadores, que aun así se negaron a detenerse. De la nada, saliendo de los arbustos y cayendo de las ramas, infinidad de animales, desde ardillas y conejos, hasta pájaros carpinteros y osos, atacaron a los hombres que disparaban a la misteriosa muchacha. La mayoría se vio detenida por la estampida que, como poseída, no les dejaba en paz; más aun así, varios lograron escapar y continuar la persecución, siendo apoyados por los cazadores que les seguían desde los árboles. El recorrido se extendió varios metros más, hasta que los gritos de los cazadores atacados ya no se escuchaban. Entonces, la mujer lobo estaba dispuesta a aullar de nuevo, pero un disparo le interrumpió.

–¡Detente! –gritó la voz de Miku, potente y autoritaria. Estaba parada frente a la loba, apuntándole con su peculiar arma–. Estas acorralada Neru.

–"Mikurusita roja", ¿de nuevo de cacería?

–No quieras hacerte la graciosa –se impuso Miku, endureciendo la voz–. Hoy acabare con esto de una vez por todas.

–¿Sigues molesta por qué mi padre mató a tu abuela? ¿O es porque yo maté a tu madre y al padre de la niña loquita esa? –pregunto indiferente–. Tú te enojas por todo.

–¡Tú le causaste esas alucinaciones a Yuuki! –rugió Miku, cargando su arma y apuntándola a la cabeza de Neru–. Por tu culpa…

–Ustedes asesinaron a toda mi raza –respondió la chica lobo, poniéndose seria y mirando fijamente a los ojos a Miku–. ¿Por qué no vengar a la mía?

–¡Tu gente comenzó a atacarnos!

–¿Y tú qué sabes? Aún no nacíamos cuando esto comenzó –siguió hablando Neru, con una voz deprimida, al igual que sus ojos.

–Pero yo le pondré fin –dijo con fuerza caperucita.

–O tal vez sea yo… –susurró Neru.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las manos de la mujer lobo se convirtieron en grandes garras y con estas cortó en dos el rifle con forma de puerro de Miku, dejando caer el cañón al suelo. Todos los cazadores quedaron atónitos por el hecho y su temor aumentó cuando un brillo rojo cubrió a Neru de pies a cabeza. De inmediato, se arrojó contra la cazadora, que sólo pudo usar la mitad de su arma para detener las afiladas garras que acechaban su cuello.

–¡Disparen! –ordenó Miku; de inmediato le obedecieron, cargando sus armas y apuntando al enemigo.

–¡Eso no! –gritó Neru, dando la vuelta y dejando a Miku frente a los cazadores, que ya no pudieron hacer nada.

–¡¿Qué esperas de esto?!

–¡Restablecer a mi raza asesinada por la tuya! –rugió Neru, amenazando a Miku con sus colmillos.

Pero el forcejeo se interrumpió cuando un balín de hierro disparado por Ryoushi golpeó la cabeza de la loba. El dolor provocó que soltara a la líder de los cazadores y retrocediera unos pasos, dando tiempo para que otra orden de fuego fuera dictada; misma que se vio interrumpida por un ataque de la loba, que lanzó un potente aullido que mandó a volar a sus perseguidores. De nuevo, se lanzó contra caperucita de un salto, pero desde el árbol, el valiente Ryoushi saltó para detenerla de una patada, aterrizando ambos a unos pasos de Miku. El joven de cabellos grisáceos tomó en sus manos el arma, dispuesto a disparar, pero las garras de Neru fueron más rápidas y, tan repentino como antes, su pecho fue herido desde el hombro hasta la cadera y de un aullido, lo mandó a volar hasta chocar con los árboles.

–¡Ryoushi! –gritó Miku al verlo caer sin movimiento–. ¡Dispárenle!

Así lo hicieron los hombres armados, todos apuntaron sus rifles y pistolas a Neru, quien no se movió ni realizó expresión alguna al verse en tal situación. Al momento de escucharse los disparos, un nuevo aullido salió de la chica, más agudo que los anteriores; sorprendentemente, ese sonido detuvo todas las balas, haciéndolas caer al suelo. Ella sonrió.

–Dile adiós a ellos –susurró la rubia con orejas de animal–. ¡_Chaos Howl_!

Un nuevo aullido resonó, más potente que los anteriores, pues llegó a escucharse hasta la villa que estaba retirada. Todos los hombres se cubrieron los oídos, pero por alguna razón, Miku no se sintió aturdida, permaneciendo con la mirada fija en Neru, como si esperara el golpe fatal, mismo que nunca llegó. La loba ya no se movió, se quedó parada a unos metros de Miku sonriendo maliciosamente mientras que su cuerpo se desvanecía en el aire.

–Ca…capitana –se escuchó mascullar a la débil voz de Ryoushi; seguía tendido en el suelo, con ambos brazos cubriendo su larga herida sangrante.

–¡Ryoushi! Aguanta por favor –le dirigió la líder cazadora, acercándose rápido a él.

–N-no, debe… debe irse –agregó el chico, comenzando a temblar sin control.

–Pero, ¡pero Ryoshi! Estas herido, debemos atenderte.

–¡Que huya! –gritó el joven con una voz grave.

Al mismo momento, una nueva oleada de gritos inundó el bosque, ahora de dolor. Miku miró a su alrededor y se llenó de miedo al ver como todos sus camaradas yacían en el suelo, sujetándose la cabeza o el estómago, mientras que su cuerpo se cubría de pelo, les crecían orejas y cola de lobo, y sus manos se deformaban cómo enormes garras similares a las de Neru; se habían convertido en hombres lobo.

Caperucita se llenó de terror al ver a todos sus cazadores transformados en aquello que juraron destruir; pero esto no le impidió correr hacia la villa con toda la fuerza de sus piernas, tal como lo dijo Ryoushi. La metamorfosis aun no terminaba y le daba aun tiempo de escapar, pero no mucho. A medio camino, los lobos comenzaron a perseguirla entre los árboles; todos parecían estar siguiendo la única orden de atraparla, pues sus ojos furiosos no la perdían de vista y un escándalo consistente en aullidos y gritos de ira ensordecían a la cazadora. Sin ver otro remedio más que pelear, la joven sacó de sus ropas una pequeña bomba y la arrojó al césped. En cuanto lo tocó, el artefacto explotó en una gran llama que produjo un muro de fuego, asustando a los lobos y obligándoles a volver al bosque.

Agitada aun, con varios golpes en su cuerpo y sin comprender lo ocurrido, Miku regresó a la aldea, pero se encontró con una terrible sorpresa: todos los habitantes estaban despiertos, merodeando por las calles; todos, desde los niños hasta los ancianos, se habían convertido en híbridos de lobo. Aterrada, lanzó un amargo grito mientras unas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, llamando la atención de los lobos que de inmediato se acercaron, gruñéndole y dispuestos a atacarle. Pero junto cuando todos estaban listos para saltar sobre caperucita, una potente luz dorada brilló frente a ella, alejando a todos los híbridos de inmediato.

De aquella luz, se formó la figura de una mujer, de largos cabellos dorados, que con una tierna sonrisa le habló a la abatida cazadora.

–No te preocupes, todo estará bien. Deja de llorar, aun puedes salvar a tu villa y a tus amigos.

–¿Quién… quien eres tú? –preguntó sollozando Miku.

–Valerosa caperucita roja –respondió con una serena sonrisa en su rostro–. Soy la diosa Lily, de Cosmos.


	5. Hansel y Gretel

"Hansel y Gretel"

Era de noche en la aldea de Erdbeerkuchen, cerca de las diez, y todo aquel lugar se encontraba despierto e iluminado, pues era un día para conmemorar a los heroicos hermanos que en más de una ocasión libraron a esa villa del peligro y la maldad. Era una fiesta llena de luces y color; los edificios y casas de las calles principales eran adorados con series de faroles encendidos que alumbraban el camino principal, al igual que numerosas bengalas que desde los techos bañaban en chispas a toda la gente; en toda la extensión de la calle principal, había numerosos puestos de comida y juegos de tiro al blanco para el disfrute de los vecinos, mientras que en la plaza principal, frente a la casa del alcalde, se habían montado dos grades tarimas. Una estaba a la derecha de la plaza, con poca decoración pero una gran cantidad de lámparas; sobre la cual estaba un grupo musical que, con sus violines, tambores y guitarras, ambientaban el festival y ponía a bailar a la gran cantidad de asistentes presentes.

En el centro, bloqueando la entrada a la casa del alcalde, estaba otra tarima, un poco más pequeña que la ocupada por los músicos, pero más decorada con papel picado de colores brillantes, bengalas que desprendían infinidad de chispas, varias series de faroles amarillos y rojos; pero más importante era la mesa y quienes le ocupaban. Sobre el mueble habían colocado diversos platillos, que le ocupaban de extremo a extremo, tales como pato a la naranja, costillas de res, varias chuletas tanto de res como de cerdo, patas de pollo, codornices, ensaladas distintas, tazones enormes que contenían sólo una verdura, como chicharos, zanahorias, elotes; así como muchas botellas de vino y agua. Sentados a los extremos, estaban los más altos rangos de la policía local, después de ellos estaban el sacerdote de la capilla a la derecha y el líder de los granjeros a la izquierda; les seguían los cuatro consejeros del alcalde, dos a cada lado; y, finalmente, a la derecha los asientos eran ocupados por el gobernador y su esposa, y a la izquierda por dos chicos rubios de unos catorce años de edad, idénticos en rostro. Ellos miraban con calma la comida que se les ofrecía, mientras tenían una paleta cada uno en sus manos.

–Todo luce delicioso alcalde, pero… ¿no tiene postre? –pregunto la chica, lamiendo su paleta.

–Rin, no está bien que le hables así –le reprimió el chico–, después de todo, él ha sido amable en ofrecernos esta fiesta.

–Yo solo decía, me gustan los dulces –comento ella, mirando el cielo de forma traviesa.

–Oh tranquilo joven Len, no es ninguna molestia el comentario de su hermana –lo calmó el alcalde–. Y sí, tenemos postres. Pero los traerán después de la cena.

–Es como se hace tradicionalmente –dijo la esposa del alcalde, sonriendo–, además, podrían comerse los postres antes y no disfrutarían de la cena con nosotros.

–Lo sabemos. Es la forma correcta de comer –habló Len, sonriendo también y dejando su paleta a un lado.

–A mi sigue sin gustarme la tradición –opinó Rin, apoyado la cabeza en sus manos, aun con la paleta en su boca.

–¡No te estés quejando Rin! –le volvió a regañar el chico rubio, causando no solo la risa de la chica, sino de todos los que estaban sentados a la mesa.

–Ah estos chicos. Propongo que demos inicio con la cena –dijo el alcalde, poniéndose de pie y tomando su copa de vino. Al instante, su esposa, los gemelos rubios y el resto de los ocupantes de la mesa hicieron lo mismo–. ¡Vecinos, amigos míos! Sé que sobra decir el motivo que nos tiene reunidos en el festejo de esta noche, pero aun así, me veo obligado a decirlo. Nuestra repentina celebración se debe a las valientes acciones de estos dos chicos; nuestros vecinos y amigos, protectores y héroes. Len Hansel y Rin Gretel –los pueblerinos, al oír ambos nombres comenzaron a aplaudir–. Los cazadores de brujas que nos han liberado, al fin, de los maleficios que siempre nos lanzaron –continuaba hablando, con gran ánimo y fuerza–, no más secuestros a nuestros hijos, no más filtros de amor para jugar con nuestros sentimientos, no más males de ojo ni cosechas destruidas. Mis amigos, colegas, ¡somos libres de toda brujería!

Al finalizar sus palabras, el público volvió a estallar en un mar de aplausos y aclamaciones. El ambiente dejó por unos segundos la música, siendo remplazada por el grito a coro de los nombres de los dos cazadores de brujas, que sin embargo, permanecían en silencio con una ligera sonrisa, mirando los platos de comida.

–Len… me dio hambre –susurró Rin.

–A mí también, espero que no tarde –respondió el chico.

–Me voy a desmayar si no comemos en un minuto.

–¡Propongo un brindis! –vociferó el alcalde, alzando su copa–. Por nuestros héroes cazadores de brujas, Hansel y Gretel.

–¡Por Hansel y Gretel! –respondió a coro el pueblo.

Pero en cuento la aclamación terminó, la copa del alcalde, de modo inexplicable, salió volando de su mano y se estrelló en el suelo con un fuerte golpe, rompiéndose en miles de pedazos. Todos los asistentes, incluidos los invitados a la mesa principal, quedaron atónitos y comenzaron a buscar por todos lados una explicación, misma que Rin y Len ya habían encontrado. A unos metros de ellos, en el cielo, se encontraba un chico de cabello blanco y ojos verdes, vestido con una extraña túnica turquesa sin mangas que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, un chaleco negro de cuello alto, botas del mismo color que la túnica y un gran sombrero blanco a su espalda. Frente a él flotaba un bastón de madera.

–Así que ustedes son Hansel y Gretel –dijo con indiferencia–. Sólo son niños.

–¿Quién es ese hermana? –preguntó Len con seriedad.

–No tengo idea –respondió ella, guardando su paleta–, pero ya está en mi lista por interferir en la cena. Tengo hambre –agregó con suma molestia.

–Son sólo un par de niños. Creí que serían mayores; veo que me equivoqué –dijo fríamente el misterioso chico. Tomó su bastón y lo dirigió a la mesa–. Veamos si es cierto que son tan hábiles.

Aquel instrumento comenzó a despedir un brillo rojo, que se extendió hasta el brazo del muchacho. Sin hablar ni mover su mano, de la punta del instrumento de madera surgió una llamarada que se dirigía a la mesa de los invitados principales. Ellos apenas se movieron, mientras que los pueblerinos comenzaron a correr asustados en toda dirección posible.

–¡Es mío! –gritó Rin, saltando a su silla para volar sobre la mesa y, dando otro impulso en la tarima, voló en dirección a las llamas. De su vestido tomó un largo bastón de dulce, que en un instante creció hasta tener más de diez metros de largo, y con esta golpeó las llamas, desvaneciéndolas. Su caída al suelo fue detenida por un enorme pedazo de pastel, que asemejaba un martillo, sostenido por Len. Ella aterrizó apoyada en las puntas de sus pies, con la agilidad de una atleta–. Llegaste a tiempo.

–Son agiles, pero no la gran cosa –comentó el chico, bajando hacia ellos.

–¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó Len con seriedad–. ¿Qué buscas aquí?

Tras mirarlos un rato en silencio, el extraño muchacho respondió.

–Mi nombre es Piko, y soy un brujo. Y lo que busco –meditó unos segundos–, es hacerlos sufrir a ambos.

–¿Qué has dicho? –se sorprendió Rin.

–Mi único deber es hacerles sufrir –respondió con frialdad.

–¿Qué mal te hemos hecho? –se indignó Len–. Ni siquiera te conocemos.

–Ustedes han asesinado a toda mi gente –replicó Piko, sin emoción alguna–, toda bruja, mago o hechicero que conocía murió en manos de ustedes dos sin que hicieran nada malo.

–Lo hicimos porque atacaban a los pueblerinos –respondió con energía Rin–. Sólo defendíamos a los nuestros.

–No permitiríamos que mataran a nuestros amigos y vecinos –apoyó Len a su hermana.

–Ellos sólo querían sobrevivir a este mundo –dijo Piko–. Algo que ustedes deben hacer ahora.

Con un movimiento de su bastón, creó una fuerte corriente de aire que mandó a volar a la joven Rin varios metros lejos, hasta estrellarse con uno de los puestos de comida, derribándolo. Len empuñó con fuerza su martillo de pastel y trató de golpear con el en varias ocasiones al brujo, que evadía los golpes con gran facilidad gracias a su habilidad de volar. De nuevo, éste último agitó su bastón, mandando a volar al cazador de brujas con facilidad, pero logró detenerse gracias al peso de su arma. En un rápido cambio de estrategia, el rubio sacó dos galletas de sus ropas y las arrojó contra el enemigo; aunque el resultado no fue el esperado, pues aquel misterioso joven de cabellos blancos las pulverizó en el aire con un soplido. Suficiente resultó esta distracción para Rin, que pudo recuperarse y volver al ataque con su bastón de caramelo, pero ahora inició su embate con un par de dulces de menta que, como balas disparadas por un rifle, volaban contra el mago. Una esfera lo cubrió en un parpadeo, deteniendo los proyectiles que al contacto estallaron, liberando una gran cantidad de pimienta.

–Que molestos –dijo Piko.

–¡Tú eres la molestia! –rugió Len, arrojándole un par de donas, unidas por un hilo de caramelo.

El ataque fue rechazado por la esfera de Piko, que miró aburrido a su oponente. Pero, sin darse cuenta, Rin le alcanzó de un solo brinco y comenzó a golpear la esfera mágica con su largo bastón de dulce, obligándole a bajar a causa de los fuertes impactos. Molesto, Piko la mandó a volar de nueva cuenta a otro de los pequeños negocios; sin embargo, al volver su mirada a Len, este le arrojó tres paletas de caramelo que explotaron apenas tocaron el escudo mágico, creando una densa capa de humo.

–Ningún escudo mágico resiste ese ataque –dijo orgulloso.

–Yo también pude hacer eso –renegó Rin.

–¡Pero no lo hiciste! Ahora prepara tu bastón –indicó el rubio, tomando su martillo.

Los gemelos Hansel y Gretel se acercaron con precaución a la nube de humo, con la intensión de atacar al misterioso brujo; pero en vez de eso, ocurrió algo inesperado. Entre la oscura nimbo logro verse una luz roja brillar con gran intensidad. Era Piko, cuyo cuerpo se había cubierto de un brillo escarlata, tan fuerte que sobresalía de las luces del festival. En un parpadeó, aquel joven se elevó por los cielos y, tomando su bastón, se dirigió a los hermanos de cabellos rubios.

–Niños. Es hora de que sientan la misma soledad y dolor que yo –dijo con una voz fría y sin sentimiento alguno en su mirada. Alzó su bastón y gritó–: ¡_Chaos Stone_!

Aquel fulgor carmesí se extendió por todo el pueblo, cubriendo hasta su último rincón. Al instante, toda persona presente en los límites de la urbe, sin importar que estuviese en la calle o en casa, escondido o vulnerable, se petrificó. Todos, menos Hansel y Gretel.

–¿Qué has hecho? –preguntó Len, recuperándose de la repentina ceguera.

–Ya lo dije, niño –respondió Piko, disolviéndose en el aire–. Es hora de que ustedes dos sufran lo mismo que yo.

–¡Len! El alcalde, todos –gritó Rin asustada–. ¡Son de piedra!

–¿Qué cosa? –se volteó Len, acercándose a un anciano que estaba en un puesto cercano– Es… es verdad.

–¡Tú! –rugió Rin, intentando llamar a Piko, pero él ya había desaparecido–. Se fue… el brujo ya no está.

–No puedo creerlo. ¡No puedo creerlo! –gritó Len, en una mezcla de enojo y decepción–. Les hemos fallado; no pudimos defender a nuestro pueblo.

–Es nuestra culpa… –lloró Rin, cayendo de rodillas–. Por nuestra culpa, ellos se quedaran así siempre.

–¡No! –exclamó su hermano, golpeando el suelo. En sus ojos, comenzaban a brotar las lágrimas–. ¿Por qué?

–No se preocupen, todo estará bien –dijo una voz femenina, de tono dulce y clemente– Dejen de llorar, aún pueden salvar a su pueblo.

–¿Quién dijo eso? –preguntó Len, sin levantar la mirada.

–Hermano, mira eso –le habló Rin, señalando la mesa donde estaba servida la cena.

Sobre la tarima, brillaba una intensa luz dorada, pero no les cegaba ni lastimaba sus ojos. En este resplandor, se dibujó la silueta de una mujer de bello rostro, que no paraba de sonreírles.

–Hábiles cazadores, no teman –habló con calma–. Soy la diosa Lily de Cosmos.


	6. Lily de Cosmos

"Lily de Cosmos"

Momo Meiko despertó sobresaltada. Tan pronto como abrió los ojos, se sentó en el colchón donde estaba dormida; su cuerpo estaba todo sudado, cubierto de una fina capa que empapaba desde su frente hasta el pecho, con una sensación fría que daba escalofríos. Su respiración estaba agitada y su corazón latía muy fuerte, como si quisiera salir de su cuerpo.

¿Qué significaba ese sueño? La guerrera no lo comprendía. Le era casi imposible recordar lo ocurrido antes de caer dormida; pero en su mente quedaban las borrosas imágenes de una lucha breve contra el ogro imperial, de como ella asesinó a su amigo el faisán engañada por Gakupo y, aún más doloroso, como su pueblo entero era devorado por una ola inmensa. Una lágrima brotó de sus ojos al pensar en ello, misma que limpió rápidamente con un roce de su mano.

Tras recuperarse del impacto de sus memorias, inspeccionó el lugar en donde estaba, ya que no le resultaba en nada conocido. Ese no era su hogar, la cabaña de madera que construyó cerca del rio, de amplios cuartos y grandes ventanas que siempre estaban abiertas para que el faisán y el mono pudieran entrar. No, la habitación que ocupaba en aquellos momentos asemejaba más a una caverna adaptada para vivir en ella; los muros de roca azulada estaban por completo pulidos, dando la ilusión de que brillaban a la luz de las incontables velas. A pesar de ser una caverna, hasta donde Momo sabía, aquel lugar estaba sumamente limpio, su piso era de un color distinto al de los muros y, además de la cama donde reposaba, había una variedad de muebles por toda su extensión: mesas, sillas, repisas, inmensos libreros llenos que llegaban hasta el techo, un escritorio, un par de sillones rojos, entre otros adornos, todo finamente tallado con grabados de oro y plata. Meiko, desconcertada, se puso de pie y tomó su espada tan pronto la vio sobre una de las mesas. Apenas se alistaba a abandonar aquella habitación que le era tan extraña, cuando la puerta de detallada madera se abrió, apareciendo tras esta un joven de cabello azul y traje negro.

–Oh– exclamó–, ya ha despertado señorita. Llevaba mucho tiempo inconsciente.

Meiko no respondió ni una sola palabra. En cambio, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y llevó sus manos a la empuñadora de su espada, dispuesta a desenfundar y atacar al extraño.

–¿Quién eres tú y dónde estoy? –preguntó de forma ruda la guerrera.

–Disculpe señorita, olvidé que aún no me presento ante usted –respondió él con calma. Se acomodó disimuladamente el saco y en seguida hizo una reverencia–. Soy Kaito, príncipe del Reino Cantarella.

Ella lo inspeccionó con cuidado unos segundos, mirándole de pies a cabeza. Nunca había escuchado hablar de tal reino, y mucho menos le eran familiares las ropas que el llamado príncipe usaba en ese momento.

–Aun no me dices donde estoy –se limitó a decir Momo Meiko.

–Eso, señorita, no es fácil de responder. No estoy seguro de cómo se llama este lugar –dijo Kaito cortésmente–. Pero le puedo asegurar que no soy su enemigo –agregó al verla a punto de tomar su arma.

–¿Y cómo sé que me dices la verdad?

–Sólo puedo darle mi palabra como garantía, pero si gusta, podemos hablar con ella –manifestó con calma el príncipe; demasiada calma para Meiko.

–¿Ella? ¿Quién es ella? –cuestionó Momo, confundida por completo.

–Se refiere a Lily de Cosmos –gritó Rin desde el exterior del cuarto.

–La diosa que nos trajo aquí –concluyó su hermano Len, a un lado de ella. Ambos comían una rebana de pastel rosado.

–Lily de Cosmos… –susurró Meiko. Al oír ese nombre, en su mente aparecieron las imágenes de su pueblo natal destruido por aquel ataque de Gakupo y a la mujer que apareció ante ella cuando más dolida se encontraba–. Eso significa que… todo fue real –una lagrima salió de sus ojos.

–Lamentablemente –se compadeció Kaito–. No conocemos que sucedió contigo, o como ocurrió, pero debes saber que en este momento, cuentas con todo nuestro apoyo.

–El príncipe ya lo dijo –mencionó Len.

–En nosotros puedes confiar –terminó Rin.

–¡Porque ahora, el destino nos quiso reunir! –cantaron al unísono los gemelos de rubios cabellos, para después retirarse.

–Se ven muy felices…

–Sí, pero cuando llegaron estaban totalmente deprimidos, hechos pedazos por dentro –dijo Kaito, mirando a los ojos de la guerrera–. ¿Gusta algo de beber? Puedo informarle de la situación, hasta donde sé, en el salón.

"Que atento, para ser un príncipe". Pensó Momo Meiko.

–Sí, gracias. Tengo mucha sed –se limitó a responder.

–Sígame señorita –ordenó con voz tranquila, abandonando el cuarto.

Apenas salió de su alcoba, al bello vestíbulo, Momo Meiko, aquella guerrera que no conocía más lujos que los lingotes de oro y sabanas de seda, quedó sorprendida y, a la vez, petrificada por la lujosa decoración del pasillo. No sólo podía ver candelabros plateados que sostenían un mar de llamas, encontró marcos de oro puro, al igual que las molduras que decoraban las paredes; una mesa tras otra, brillando a la luz de las velas, contenían sobre si un florero con una variedad de veinte flores, cada uno, simulando un colorido jardín dentro de aquellas paredes de piedra azul. Pero la sorpresa no terminaba ahí, pues apenas dio unos pasos y se fijó en el techo; este era cristalino en todo punto; era posible admirar el oscuro cielo estrellado sobre su cabeza y a la inmensa luna blanca, que se veía tan cercana que daba la impresión de poder tocarla con solo estirar los dedos.

–Sé lo que estás pensando –comentó Len, apareciendo de pronto detrás de Meiko.

–Nosotros también lo hicimos –terminó Rin, que hizo lo mismo que su hermano.

–Esto es increíble –cantaron juntos.

–Muchos más que eso –balbuceó Momo sin dejar de admirar el techo de cristal, razón por la que no prestó atención a la repentina llegada de los gemelos–. Esto es irreal, es imposible creer que esto exista.

–Y sin embargo existe y estamos caminando bajo este lugar de fantasía –sonrió el príncipe Kaito–. Ahora espere a ver otras alas del templo.

–¿Estamos en un templo? –repitió Momo aun confundida, pues ella no salía de su asombro por todo lo que sus ojos miraban.

Llegaron los cuatro a unas escaleras blancas, hechas por completo de mármol y que descendían en forma de caracol a lo largo de una torre construida con bloques de piedras azules, verdes y blancas que formaban varios mosaicos, misma que se iluminaba con la luz de la gran luna en el cielo, pues el techo era también de cristal. El pequeño grupo comenzó a bajar los escalones de brillante mármol, mismos que no parecían tener fin. Por sus rostros, tanto los gemelos como el príncipe ya conocían el trayecto y se tomaron un tiempo para contemplar la asombrosa construcción; en cambio, Meiko se detenía en todo momento para admirar el techo de cristal, los finos escalones de resplandeciente blanco y los numerosos mosaicos de los muros, que asemejaban figuras humanas, de animales o simples símbolos que la guerrera no identificaba. Conforme avanzaban, la torre se oscurecía, pues la luz de la luna era interceptada por el mismo diseño de las escaleras. Justo cuando la penumbra reclamaba su dominio y la visión era escasa, una serie de velas se encendieron apenas el príncipe Shion tocara el primer escalón de la zona oscura; esto también asombró a Momo, que dio un pequeño salto cuando las fuertes llamas se encendieron.

–Tranquila, no pasa nada –le dijo el príncipe con voz calmada–. Nosotros también nos asustamos la primera vez, pero sólo se encendieron las velas.

–Ya lo veo –respondió algo apenada, no con ellos, sino consigo misma. Algo tan simple le había asustado, derrumbando su imagen de guerrera– Discúlpenme.

–Pero no hiciste nada malo –alegó Rin.

–No golpeaste a nadie, como Rin –dijo Len, recibiendo un golpe en el hombro por parte de su hermana.

Sin que el príncipe ni la guerrera le dieran importancia, siguieron bajando la aparentemente interminable escalinata. Meiko ya no sabía que tanto habían bajado, ella sólo veía puertas que se quedaban atrás y por más que asomara la vista, no lograba distinguir el fin de su camino. Resignada, siguió avanzando un rato más, ignorando cuanto tiempo fue; pero cuando su paciencia estaba a punto de agotarse, vislumbró al pie de los escalones el fin del camino y un umbral dorado que llevaba a otra sala. Aliviada, Momo Meiko dejó escapar un suspiro, mismo que no pasó desapercibido por sus compañeros, que se limitaron a sonreírle.

Cuando al fin llegaron a su destino, el asombro se apoderó una vez más de Momo Meiko. Sus ojos se iluminaron al descubrir aquella sala, que bien podría ser el altar del templo, pues sin duda estaba en el centro de la construcción y al fondo tenía una enorme estatua hecha de oro, que representaba la figura de una mujer con los ojos cerrados, sus manos sobre el pecho y las alas extendidas, misma que era tan grade que ocupaba tres cuartos del muro. El techo era igual al del pasillo, construido por completo de cristal, o eso pensó Meiko al ver a la luna y las estrellas sobre su cabeza. Los altos muros eran ahora blancos con diferentes figuras de color arena y varias lámparas hechas de piedras doradas que brillaban por si solas, sin que ninguna llama ardiera en estas. Del suelo hecho de piedras azules de distintos tonos, crecían cuatro gruesas y altas columnas que se extendían hasta el techo, de un color blanco tan claro que reflejaba la luz de la luna; del mismo modo, una enredadera crecía por cada uno de los postes. El suelo de piedras azules se extendía de un extremo a otro del gran salón, dejando en su centro un círculo dorado, simulando ser el sol. Sobre esta misma figura se elevaba un pequeño pilar de piedras doradas que brillaban del mismo modo que las lámparas.

A unos metros de aquel pilar, se encontraba una gran fuente blanca, de la cual brotaba una abundante cantidad de agua. Dentro de ésta, se veía claramente a una mujer de cabello verde recostada, que daba la espalda a la estatua de oro; a su lado, sentada en el borde, le acompañaba una chica de cabello color turquesa, peinado en dos coletas y vestida con una caperuza roja.

–Oye, Gumi. Ya volvieron –dijo la chica de la caperuza.

–¿En serio? –pregunto la peliverde, dándose la vuelta. –Cierto, ahí están. Y viene con ellos la guerrera –agregó, esbozando una sonrisa amistosa–. ¡Hola!

–¿Hola? –dijo Meiko, aun con la cabeza perdida en la construcción del templo–. Más personas… ¿aquí?

–Parece que aún no le explican nada– comenta la chica de las coletas, poniéndose de pie.

–No hubiese funcionado –respondió Kaito sonriendo–. Ella estaba más interesada en el templo de Cosmos.

–Por favor… –murmuró Momo, tranquilizándose al fin–. Por favor, alguien explíqueme que sucede aquí. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hago en este lugar?

–¡Yo te lo explico! –saltó Gumi, mostrando su cola de sirena al sentarse en el borde de la fuente.

–¡¿Qué demonios?! –gritó Meiko dando unos pasos atrás, asustada al ver a la sirena hablándole; pero de inmediato le detuvieron los gemelos, tratando de calmarle–. ¿Qué es ella?

–Tranquila, no es peligrosa –le dijo Rin.

–Es una sirena, no hace daño –completó Len.

–Yo sólo quería ser amistosa –mencionó Gumi bajando la mirada, en un gesto de tristeza por la reacción de la guerrera.

–Lo siento, no… no quería sonar así… –se disculpó Momo, bajando también la mirada, pero guardando la distancia–. Es sólo que… nunca había visto a alguien como tú… y todo esto –agregó mirando los alrededores; todo aquello le era realmente extraño–. No sé ni siquiera que está pasando ni donde estoy.

–Señorita, ya le he dicho –intervino Kaito, tomando por ambos brazos a la joven Meiko–. Estamos en un templo, el templo de la diosa Lily de Cosmos. Todos nosotros fuimos traídos por ella después de ver como nuestros hogares eran destruidos.

–¿Y… que es lo que hacemos con este templo? –continuó preguntando Momo.

–No sabemos –respondió Miku, la caperucita–, no ha hablado con nosotros desde que nos trajo… –la cazadora dejó escapar un suspiro–. Según ella aún tenemos esperanzas…

El silencio se hizo presente después de las amargas palabras de la cazadora de capa roja; esto hizo que los presentes recordaran su reciente dolor, olvidando incluso, en el caso de Momo, la majestuosidad del templo. Así permanecieron unos segundos, que se sintieron una eternidad.

–Un placer Momo –rompió con el tenso ambiente la sirena. Arregló un poco el cuello de su blusa de marinera y extendió la mano hacía la guerrera–. Soy Gumi Ariel, una de las princesas del océano.

–Ah... –exclamó Meiko, saliendo de sus pensamientos. Reaccionó de pronto, mirando a los ojos de la sirena y haciendo una reverencia–. Mucho gusto. Meiko Momo.

–Señorita Meiko, se supone que estreche la mano de Gumi –intervino Kaito, tomando as manos de ambas para que pudiesen saludarse.

–Oh, disculpen. Es sólo que en mi pueblo no lo hacemos así –mencionó Meiko, saludando como él fue indicado–. En vez de esto, hacemos una reverencia.

–Ya entiendo –agregó sonriente Gumi, haciendo una reverencia.

–Así que te llamas Meiko –saltó Rin frente a ella.

–No sabíamos tu nombre –Len hizo lo mismo–. Yo me llamo Len.

–Y yo soy Rin –añadió la rubia–. Y junto a mi hermano…

–Somos cazadores de brujas –completó la frase el chico rubio.

–Y la chica deprimida que no quiere hablar –comenzó a hablar Rin, pero guardó silencio al notar la mirada fulminante de Miku.

–Mi nombre es Miku Hatsune, cazadora –se presentó con un aire frio y melancólico.

–Es un gusto conocerlos a todos… aunque sea en estas condiciones tan… malas.

–Las mismas condiciones que nos unieron, señorita –habló Kaito, su voz no dejaba de sonar calmada–. Sin embargo, entiendo que Cosmos nos tiene aquí porque aún existe la esperanza de que podamos recuperar a nuestras familias y hogares.

–¡Eso es cierto! Ella lo dijo al aparecérsenos la primera vez –dijo con energía Gumi, tratando de animar el ambiente.

–¿Y dónde está ella? –cuestionó Miku–. Ya no nos ha hablado desde entonces.

–Sé más paciente, joven cazadora resonó una dulce voz femenina, dejando a todos alertas–. Estoy justo aquí, con ustedes.

La estatua de oro comenzó a brillar, con mucha más intensidad que las lámparas y la misma luna, cubriendo toda la sala de una poderosa luz dorada que cegaba a los héroes. En poco tiempo, la potencia de aquel resplandor bajo, concentrándose en una esfera dorada que flotaba hacia el centro del altar, justó sobre el pilar; y con cada centímetro que avanzaba, iba tomando la forma de una mujer de cabello largo hasta los talones y una figura delicada. Una vez sobre el pilar, su rostro era visible. En este se mostraba una sonrisa serena y una mirada amorosa.

–Aquí estoy, héroes. Lily de Cosmos.


	7. Teto de Caos

"Teto de Caos"

Los seis héroes recuperaron la vista al cabo de unos segundos, pero en sus mentes ya estaba dibujada la figura de la diosa Lily con tan solo escuchar su voz tranquila. Aquella voz pasiva, melódica y suave que invitaba a sentirse tranquilo e inmutable en cuanto era percibida; su maravilloso efecto era inmediato, los héroes dejaron atrás la amargura y el dolor que les aquejaba, ahora estaban serenos.

–He escuchado su conversación, jóvenes héroes. Me da mucho gusto que ya se conozcan todos ustedes –dijo la diosa con tierna voz, sonriendo alegre–. Ya que les necesito para una misión de suma importancia.

–Poderosa diosa Lily de Cosmos –responde el príncipe con voz solemne y extendiéndole los brazos–, tú nos has elegido y nos has traído hasta este tu templo. Y estamos dispuestos a aceptar tú mandato. Pero necesitamos saber que ocurre. ¿Por qué nos atacaron? ¿Por qué nuestros hogares han sido destruidos? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

–No es lo único que nos interesa –interviene Miku, aun con seriedad en su rostro y voz–. Usted nos dijo que aún existía la esperanza para restaurar nuestros hogares, ¿no es así? Supongo que a todos nos dijo eso –volteó hacia los demás, buscando apoyo–. Dígame si es verdad eso.

Lily permanece en silencio, mirando a los héroes. Sus ojos pasan de uno a otro de los jóvenes, como si esa rápida mirada le dijera todo sobre ellos. Por último, mira a Miku.

–¡Por favor! –grita al sentirse ignorada–. Estoy preocupada, desesperada. ¿Tiene solución o no?

"Ese dolor… lo entiendo". Piensa Meiko. Desconoce lo que ocurrió a esa chica de cabellos aqua; supone que todos han vivido algo similar a lo que ella vio, como su hogar era arrasado por una ola enorme y todas las personas, sus vecinos, casas, animales, todo, era arrastrado hasta lo más profundo del océano. Pero no sabe que ha sido de los otros. Mira a Kaito, que permanece amable pero que toma el control pronto; es un líder, un príncipe entrenado para dirigir, no le cabe duda. Los gemelos, aun jóvenes, se mantienen alegres y bromistas a pesar de la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos. La mujer con cola de pez, aquel ser que nunca antes habían visto sus ojos, mantiene una expresión de suma curiosidad en su rostro, triste también, pero no por ello deja de asombrare todo cuanto ve, igual que ella misma. Y aunque ambas eran extrañas, la llamada Gumi se mostró amistosa de inmediato. "No puedes alterarte más". Se decía a si misma Meiko Momo. No podía permitírselo, su carácter, su entrenamiento, su labor de guardiana del pueblo se lo impedían; no era posible que quedara en vergüenza de nuevo por no mostrar paciencia, propia del camino que eligió. Pero Miku era distinta, no podía deducir su verdadero carácter, la desesperación y el dolor se apoderaron de ella pronto y eso, para Momo, era una debilidad, un detalle que le haría caer en batalla. Era la más débil.

–¡Respóndame! –grita de nuevo Miku.

–Todas sus dudas serán respondidas, claro está –resuena la voz de Lily, sin molestarse por los gritos de caperucita–. Sólo les pido paciencia, requiero de tiempo para explicarles la situación.

Miku quedó en silencio, sin encontrar las palabras necesarias para defenderse. Sólo vio como respuesta el clavar la mirada al piso y disculparse por su comportamiento.

–Como ve, la señorita está arrepentida –retoma la palabra el príncipe Shion. De nuevo, toma en sus manos las riendas–. Él dolor que siente por la pérdida de su hogar es grande, le hace actuar así.

–No es la única que lo perdió todo –repuso Meiko con cierta molestia, mirando al resto de los héroes–. ¿O acaso me equivoco? Yo también vi a mi pueblo morir, una ola gigante arrasó con todo; perdí mi hogar, a mi familia, a mis amigos. Y todos aquí también, ¿no? ¿O sólo ella y yo pasamos por eso?

–Todos… –dijo con timidez Gumi–, todos pasamos por lo mismo…

–Y sin embargo, no expresamos tal desesperación.

–Señorita Meiko… –intentó intervenir el príncipe en vano.

–Me duele también, pero he logrado mantener la compostura –repuso con firmeza en su voz.

–¿Cómo puedes ser tan fría? –replicó Miku, aun dominada por la desesperación–. Parece que no te importa tu gente.

–¡Claro que me importa mi pueblo, niña tonta! –siguió hablando Meiko Momo con su voz firme, sorprendiendo a todos–. Tu actitud me molesta, no eres la única que sufrió. Todos estamos dolidos, pero no podemos permitir que la desesperación se apodere de nosotros –se dirigió a sus compañeros, para de nuevo tornar la mirada a la cazadora de las coletas–. Tú eres impaciente, y la impaciencia lleva a la desesperación, la desesperación a la imprudencia, la imprudencia al error… y el error significa derrota. Por el bien de todos, se paciente.

Miku guardó silencio, desviando la mirada hacia uno de los muros, confusa. No estaba acostumbrada a que alguien le dijera cómo comportarse; siempre fue la líder en su pueblo, era quien ordenaba y vigilaba a sus hombres, nunca le mandaron. Un destello de furia apareció en sus ojos, le era imperdonable que aquella mujer le hablase de tal modo a ella, la líder de los cazadores, la joven que desde pequeña ha enfrentado lobos y con su esfuerzo descubrió como matarles; pero en el fondo, una voz lejana le concedía la razón a Meiko.

–Meiko Momo tiene razón –habló la diosa Cosmos con una sonrisa–, ser paciente es una ventaja en batalla, nos permite concentrarnos en nuestra estrategia. Es un buen consejo, mi pequeña Miku; consejo que todos deben escuchar atentamente.

–Yo… lo siento –dijo Miku, con la mirada en el suelo. Pena y arrepentimiento–. Lamento mi comportamiento; no se repetirá.

–Confío en que así será mi cazadora –le respondió Lily con voz conciliadora–. Y confío en que todos harán lo mismo. En este momento, sólo se tienen a ustedes.

–Así lo procuraremos, gran diosa –tomó de nuevo la palabra el príncipe Kaito. Su voz siempre se mostraba serena, pero tenía cierta fuerza que le hacía sonar firme, además de reflejar en sus ojos una gran seguridad en sí mismo–. Pero si no es mucha molestia, todos seguimos desconcertados por los recientes ataques. Queremos saber que sucede.

–Oh, jóvenes héroes –dijo Lily con tono conciliador. La gran silueta dorada que le representaba comenzó a reducir su tamaño hasta llegar al metro con sesenta y seis centímetros. El resplandor dorado que le cubría comenzó a apagarse, revelando a una mujer de piel blanca y ojos de un intenso color azul–. Como lo lamento por ustedes… verse involucrados en su ridículo juego.

–¿Un juego? –murmuraron los gemelos.

–Sí, un juego orquestado por mi némesis: Teto, la diosa del Caos.

–¿Su némesis? –preguntó Kaito.

–Jóvenes héroes, para que comprendan su situación es necesario que escuchen mis palabras –dijo Cosmos–, es posible que ya conozcan esta historia, tal vez como una leyenda o un cuento. Pero deben saber que todo lo que les voy a decir, es real, es mi realidad y ahora también la de ustedes.

En el principio, existía el todo. Y ese todo era Caos. Las estrellas del firmamento, el sol, la tierra, el agua, el fuego, el rayo, el cielo, la luna, el viento, la luz, las tinieblas; era un todo, carente de orden y sentido. Todo lo que conocemos con las bases del mundo eran un conjunto imposible de habitar, sin equilibrio ni una armonía que les hiciera coexistir en paz, todo bajo el mando caprichoso de la diosa del Caos: Teto.

Ella tomaba aquello como un juego. Simplemente se dedicaba a crear remolinos en el todo, con cada elemento a su alcance y admirar cuanta destrucción se podía crear. Era una simple diversión el hacer coexistir el todo sin un sentido, viendo como aquello explotaba apenas tomaba forma. Pero en una de esas explosiones, nací yo: Cosmos. De la unión del todo, de la obra más perfecta y armónica que salió de la mente de Teto, y del toque de su mano, aparecí como su contrario. Irónicamente, soy su hija.

Mi sola presencia significo un cambio inmediato en el universo. Apenas me vi dotada de conciencia y de poder, pude ordenar todo cuanto me rodeaba. Separé el agua del cielo, la tierra del sol, la luna de las estrellas, el rayo del viento, la luz de la oscuridad. Obtuve en un principio sólo esferas, todas aisladas la una de la otra, evitando su contacto mientras pensaba en cómo hacerles coexistir dentro de un todo armónico. Pero mi madre tenía otros planes. Aprovechaba, frente a mí, las esferas que recién había creado para continuar con su destructiva diversión; tomándoles de pronto y haciéndoles chocar entre si, o tomando un poco de cada elemento para crear fenómenos que terminaban en su propia destrucción. Llegó el punto en que no pude tolerar esto más y le desafié por el control del todo. Luchamos sin descanso por largo tiempo, cada una mandando al todo con su propio instinto; el desorden de mi madre y sus ataques destructivos, y los míos que se basan en crear y proteger. A punto estuvimos de acabar con nosotras mismas.

Cuando más débil estaba, cuando sentía que mis fuerzas estaba por abandonarme y moriría en la batalla, fue que vino a mí una última idea para detener a mi madre. Tomé cada uno de los elementos y les di forma. Con la tierra formé los continentes donde ustedes habitan, elevé las montañas, formé los valles y mesetas, le di forma al mundo; con el agua llené sus huecos, creando los mares y los océanos, los lagos y los ríos; dejé libre a viento, cargado de mi aliento, para que la vida pudiese darse sobre el mundo recién creado; mande al rayo a los cielos, pues su poder podía acabar con la vida que recién florecía; y el fuego quedó encerrado en el centro del mundo, pues era igual de peligroso que el rayo. Cuando ya todo estaba formado, solo faltaba terminar con mi madre; partí el mundo a la mitad y en su distracción, le encerré en el centro del mismo, rodeada del fuego, poniendo fin a la batalla. Con la energía que me quedaba, aleje la luna del mundo, el sol lo llevé más lejos y las estrellas aún más lejos que el sol; al fin podía descansar, una vez que el universo y el mundo comenzaron a marchar con armonía.

Dormí por varios años, desconozco cuantos; pero al despertar, me vi rodeada de diversos animales, en el cielo, la tierra y el mar, el mundo que cree estaba lleno de plantas verdes, todo estaba vivo; y sus ancestros, los humanos que conocí apenas desperté, apenas daban sus primeros pasos de progreso. Sin embargo, noté que tenían fuego, algo que me alarmó. Al poco que abrí los ojos, surgieron los que ustedes conocen como desastres naturales. Los volcanes surgieron en mis montañas y comenzaron a hacer erupción, olas gigantes se levantaban del océano y golpeaban la tierra arrasándolo todo, la tierra temblaba destruyendo todo lo que había sobre esta, el viento se arremolinaba ferozmente sobre la tierra llevándose todo a su paso, el agua caía del cielo inundando las villas y los campos, los rayos golpeaban la tierra sin cesar. Caos estaba despierta y reclamaba lo suyo.

Le busqué por todo el mundo, revisando cada uno de los rincones donde algún desastre acabara de ocurrir, donde los rayos golpeaban, en las cavernas más oscuras, sin éxito alguno. Fue cuando me di cuenta de que ella aún tenía el dominio de cada elemento y era capaz de hacerles reaccionar desde el centro de la tierra, pero sólo por poco tiempo. En más de una ocasión intenté ir hasta donde ella estaba, bajando hasta el corazón del mundo donde construyó su propio palacio rodeado de fuego. Estaba sorprendida, aquel lugar se veía sólido y estable, parecía una construcción armoniosa aun envuelta del agitado fuego. Nunca pude entrar, al parecer encontró la forma de bloquearme a costas de su propia libertad.

Fue en una de las visitas que le hice cuando pudo hablarme y proponerme un trato para jugarnos el dominio del todo. Cada cien años humanos, ella iniciaría una guerra, un juego donde se elegiría a cinco personas de corazón oscuro. En cambio, yo tendría que acoger a los cinco héroes contrarios a sus elegidos para defender el orden del mundo actual. Esto a cambio de reducir la cantidad de sus desastres en el mundo, a fin de que la vida pudiese continuar. Me vi obligada a aceptar aquel trato para evitar la destrucción del mundo.

–Los cien años se han cumplido… Los ataques que ustedes sufrieron no son más que la provocación para comenzar el "juego" enfermo de mi madre –terminó de contar Lily–. En verdad lo lamento, pero ella los eligió a ustedes.

–Sí… Recuerdo haber escuchado algo así antes –comentó Kaito, acercándose a la diosa.

–Yo también –agregó Gumi–, mi abuelo tiene un pergamino con esa historia escrita.

–Ahora saben la verdad y el porqué de esto.

–Todo es… ¿un juego de Caos? –replicó Meiko Momo a la diosa del Cosmos–. ¿Por eso la destrucción de mi aldea? ¿El que estemos aquí reunidos? ¡Todo es un simple juego!

–En verdad lamento mucho que así sea; pero no podía negarme a hacer aquel trato con mi madre… –de disculpó Lily, aun con su voz calmada–. Era la única forma de dejar crecer al mundo.

Todos permanecieron en silencio. Un juego entre las dos diosas, a eso se reducía todo, no eran más que las piezas de un ajedrez viviente al cual no se les pregunto si querían jugar, mucho menos podía negarse ahora.

–Diosa Lily… Usted dijo que los desastres causados por Teto sólo duran un tiempo –habló Gumi con timidez–. ¿Es posible que nuestros hogares se encuentren a salvo ahora?

–Me temo que no, sirenita –lamentó Lily, dirigiéndole una mirada triste–. Mi madre es lista y supo prevenir esto… Utiliza unos artefactos especiales que sirven para canalizar su poder y que los efectos de sus magias perduren mucho más tiempo.

–Pero… aun así, es cierto que podemos revertir las provocaciones, ¿no? –preguntó humilde la cazadora.

–Así es caperucita –respondió Lily sonriendo–. Aun puedo regresar todo a la normalidad… pero es necesario derrotar a Caos y a sus unidades.

–Dijo que utiliza artefactos para controlar su poder –intervino Len.

–¿Y si tan sólo los destruimos? –completó Rin.

–Me temo que no es tan fácil… –respondió con seriedad la deidad–. Los artefactos están dentro de ellos, será necesario que los maten.


End file.
